


What They See

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt are close; practically dating. Yet, despite what the other Gladers think, they're not. When the Gladers get a bit fed up with the constant lovefest and say something about it, it really makes Thomas and Newt think. They're not dating, but should they be? </p><p>***Request from the amazing milky_haven!!!!***</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They See

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this lovely little work is a request from milky_haven; please enjoy :3 
> 
> ***I DO NOT own Maze Runner, any of the characters, or the idea***

Dusk was starting to take the Glade as Thomas and Newt took a walk through the field. 

"How'd it go?" Newt asked, holding Thomas' arm as they walked. 

Thomas couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He often felt this way lately; maybe he had finally lightened up to the idea of the Glade being home now that he had made friends, especially one so close to him- Newt. "The usual. Nothing new. But Minho tripped and face-planted, which I thought was pretty funny." 

Newt threw his head back laughing, and for some reason, Thomas couldn't keep his eyes off him. They found a spot against a wall of the Homestead, facing the rest of the Glade. Most Gladers were still eating, but there were a few settling in for the night. Thomas saw Minho finding his bed for the night and nodded to him, but Minho just rolled his eyes a little. 'Okay then.' Thomas thought, baffled. 

"Did you want to start heading to bed?" Newt asked, making Thomas cringe. Thomas wasn't sure where Newt went, but he didn't sleep outside. Thomas didn't want him to go, despite what his tired muscles wanted. 

"Not yet," he said, turning to look at Newt, pushing a stray strand of hair back behind his ear, "I think we can hang out a bit longer." 

Newt smiled and they stared at each other for awhile. They did that a lot; it didn't feel weird, it felt great. Thomas was grateful to have a friend who made him feel so good all over. Newt rested his head on Thomas' shoulder and his big brown eyes gazed up at the stars, "good that." 

Thomas smiled and rested his hand on Newt's leg. They stared up at the stars for a moment before Minho started shouting over to them; "Yeah, okay, we know you two slintheads are all in love, but can you shanks just keep down the shuckin' PDA?" he sounded half-teasing and half-serious, but that's not what Thomas noticed the most. 

Thomas and Newt looked at each other, but there was no smiles and fuzzy feelings. Just confusion and shock. 'They think we're... dating?' Thomas thought, feeling his cheeks burn. He noticed Newt's cheeks were red, too. "I should head to bed," Newt said, getting to his feet and walking off quickly. 

Thomas nodded a little. They weren't dating. Why would the others think that? They were just close. Maybe they were too close.... 

Thomas settled in beside Chuck for the night, ignoring him as he stared up at the sky. He felt a pang of sadness that Newt was gone, he felt it every night. The gorgeous array of stars wasn't memorizing him as it usually did when Newt was at his side. In fact, it felt almost wrong to be looking at them without Newt there. So he turned on his side and allowed himself to sleep. 

***

When morning rolled around, and Thomas and Minho were getting breakfast, Thomas just couldn't help but notice that Newt didn't join them today. Breakfast was much more boring than usual. 

And when Minho and Thomas were starting towards the Doors, Newt wasn't there wishing him luck. Though Thomas did catch his eye as they were about to exit the Glade; Newt looked away quickly. 

As he ran, Thomas did a lot of thinking. Which only succeeded in frustrating him. Every time he thought of Newt, he got butterflies- that was the perfect word for the fuzziness, Thomas realized. And he always felt so light around him, as if he had no troubles or responsibilities. But now, as they ran in silence, Thomas realized he felt pretty crappy. He also realized he just wanted to see Newt. 

Not having him on his arm made him feel like this place was freaking hell. The more and more he thought about, the more he thought maybe the Gladers were right... 

And the more he thought maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

***

Thomas and Minho dragged their butts to dinner; exhausted. "Where's Newt?" Minho asked. 

"I don't know," Thomas answered as they sat down to eat. 

Minho gave him a semi-worried look, but didn't press it farther. The moment Thomas had finished eating, he got up and started out to the Glade to search for Newt. He knew now; the Gladers were right. He loved him. 

When he spotted him, talking to some other Gladers, he picked up the pace. Newt noticed Thomas as the Gladers he was speaking to walked away and something lit up in his eyes. He started towards Thomas and they met half way. 

"I love you." 

The both stopped and stared. They'd said it at the same time. The shock left Newt first, and the cutest damn smile Thomas had ever seen cracked against Newt's face. Thomas let out a little laugh and decided to be a bit bold, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against Newt's. 

This was how things were supposed to be. 

And that's how it stayed. Everyday felt better. Thomas knew this was how it was supposed to be. 

And the other Gladers just sort of dealt with it when Newt gave Thomas that look and they couldn't stay off of each other at breakfast. And random kisses throughout the day. And long goodbye kisses and hugs before Thomas had to go through the Maze. Thomas thought it was funny how now when they cuddled and hung off each other and teased, just as they had done before, no one bothered them anymore. 

Though no one seemed particularly excited about it either.


End file.
